disneyshouseofmousefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Mutiny on the Jolly Roger!
Plot It all comes down to Alexander and Hilary, the final two. Trivia Cast #Sam Gifaldi as Alexander #Ariel Winter as Hilary #Mick Wingert as Aidan #Kevin Michael Richardson as Ashton #Corey Burton as Captain Hook #Jeff Bennett as Mr Smee #Blayne Weaver as #Myrna Velasco as Mackenzie #Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse #Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse # Transcript (Recap.) *Aidan: "This season on Disney's Ligts, Camera, Action! The contestants arrived in a film lot for a shot at one million dollars. Your favourite contestants worked their way through exciting challenges and met some Disney friends. But, it was the betrayals that cut the deepest. Nathan and Sarah sucked face, big time, we had a surprise welcome to Mackenzie, Sienna started to know Pierce, Alexander was forced to admit about his crush with Hilary, and Joey repeatedly left his friends in a lurch. In the end, Alexander won the Animal buddy challenge and Hilary's vote sends Mackenzie packing and someone outed Joey as a mole, earning him a ride in the Limousine. And after all these challenges, it all comes down to our Final Two competitors. Alexander and Hilary. Who will win the season? And who will come home with one million dollars. It's finale time, right here on Disney's Lights, Camera, Action!" Act 1 (The episode starts off with Hilary lying in her bed.) *Hilary: (Sighs)"I can't believe Alexander and I had made it to the finale of Disney's Lights, Camera, Action! And I'm glad Mackenzie's gone and now, I feel all alone." (Meanwhile, Alexander is in his bed.) *Alexander: "Aww, man! Hilary's feeling scared. And by the way, at least I still have my chances of winning. Right, guys? Oh, yeah!" (Suddenly, a smoke bomb drops in and Alexander passes out.) *Hilary: "Alexander! Is that you? Or am I imagining things?" (A smoke bomb knocks Hilary out too. The next morning, Alexander and Hilary are shown asleep and tied together to the mast.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"Alexander! Wake up!" *Alexander: "Huh. What?!" *Hilary: "Oh man! We're on a pirate ship!" *Alexander: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "Hey! Does this ship remind me of the famous story ever." *Alexander: "Peter Pan?! Wow! They turned it into a flying ship." *Captain Hook: "Oh Yes!" *Both: (Gasping)"Captain Hook?!" * * (Hilary was able to get her arms free.) *Hilary: "Yes! Got my arms free! Here, I'll untie the rope, so we can get out." (Confessional: Hilary.) *Hilary: "I have a knack of tying and untying knots. Either it's shoes or others. But, I had to do this so we can find Aidan." (Confessional ends. Hilary finishes untying the rope.) *Alexander: "Yes! We're out!" *Hilary: "Now, to find Aidan." *Alexander: "Hmm. We need to find out about Aidan's whereabouts. Only, I wonder why he led us here in the first place." (Suddenly, something sparkly flew past them.) *Hilary: "Whoa! Alexander! Did you see that?" *Alexander: "See What?" *Hilary: "I saw something sparkly and it just flew past us." *Alexander: "Huh. Whoa!" *Hilary: (Gasps)"It's Tinkerbell!" *Alexander: "Wow! You did saw a magical flash." *Hilary: "Hmm. Do you happen to know about Aidan's whereabouts?" (Tinkerbell flew off.) *Hilary: "Hey! Wait!" *Alexander: "C'mon, Hilary! For now, we have to focus on the... (Gasps)." *Hilary: (Gasps). * *Alexander: "Wow! I can't believe it!" (Confessional: Alexander.) *Alexander: "Unlike everyone else I know, we actually get to meet Peter Pan." (Confessional ends.) * *Hilary: "It's a note, from Aidan. Dear, Alexander and Hilary. Please report to the docks for your challenge as the final two competitors. Signed, Aidan." *Alexander: "We better get to the docks for our challenge. Anyway, it was kind of great to meet you." *Hilary: "But, right now! It's challenge time for me and Alexander. By the way, a little help getting us to the docks." (A moment later, Alexander and Hilary made it to the docks.) *Alexander: "Yes! We made it!" *Hilary: "Thanks for the ride back to the docks!" (Ashton and Aidan appear on the docks.) *Alexander: "C'mon, Hilary! It's challenge time!" *Hilary: "Okay!" (They put a plank on the docks and they walk over to Ashton and Aidan.) *Aidan: "Morning, Kids! Did you enjoy the early morning boat ride?" *Alexander: "Yes! And we even met some friends." *Hilary: "So, what kind of challenge are you gonna give us." *Aidan: "Seeing that you made some friends on that ship, we figured that today's challenge is taking place in a magical place and you have to make your way to the House of Mouse." *Both: (Cheering). *Aidan: "I've hidden clues to help you out. Your first clue will be found on the ship. So, you have to look for the clue on the Jolly Roger. But, be careful. The pirate ship is guarded by pirates. Your challenge starts now!" (Aidan blows an airhorn.) *Alexander: "C'mon, Hilary! Let's go find that first clue!" *Hilary: "Finding that first clue will be easy peasy. Am I right?" *Alexander: "Maybe, not so easy peasy." *Aidan: "Alexander and Hilary both make their way aboard the Jolly Roger. But, will they find the first clue? Not if Captain Hook and his crew has anything to say about it. Besides, I hope my loud voice isn't getting the pirates' attention." *Alexander: "Aidan! Keep it down! We're trying to find the clue here! Hello!" *Aidan: "They're called loudspeakers. All I'm saying. Oh. Forgot to mention. While you're looking for the clue..." (The music symbol was shown and the musical number bell chimed.) *Hilary: "Musical number time?!" *Alexander: "What?! Seriously. I mean, seriously." *Hilary: "C'mon! When in doubt, sing a song." *Alexander: (Sighs)"Fine!" (Song: We Gotta Find the Clue.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Yes! Found it! I found the clue!" *Alexander: "Nice!" *Hilary: "Okay. If you were to be on land, you will meet up with Peter Pan." *Alexander: "Together you will fly, through the starry night sky!" *Hilary: "Hmm. What is that suppose to mean." *Alexander: "If we remember from when we went to that airshow, they sang a song called, You Can Fly." *Hilary: "Oh sure! Where will we find the answer to our next clue?" (Suddenly, Hilary steps on a button and a trap door appears and Alexander and Hilary fall.) *Both: (Screaming). (The screen paused.) *Aidan: "What happened to Alexander and Hilary now? Will anyone survive? Come back after the break where we'll see what location Alexander and Hilary might end up in!" (Commercial break.) (Scene opens up to the Darlings' bedroom in London. Alexander and Hilary appear.) * Category:Blog posts